Nuevo Sentimiento
by selma-itako
Summary: Ulquiorra es un estudiante de intercambio, hoy sería su primer día en el instituto Karakura, no mostraba ni una pizca de interés, ya que, como todos los años, sería lo mismo o ¿no?


¡hola!, este es mi primer fic de bleach, con mi pareja favorita UlquiHime, espero que les guste

NOTA: los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para dar un toque a mi imaginación XD

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Ulquiorra era una persona fría, no mostraba ni una pizca de sentimiento, cualquiera diriía que no los tenía, pero ¿realmente los tenía?, él no lo creía, la gente tampoco

¿Por qué él era frío?, por su infancia, esa dolorosa infancia donde tuvo que soportar muchos maltratos, muchos insultos ¡y hasta soportó ver gente que golpeaba!, todo sentimiento se fue cuando su mascota se murió, su único amigo, ahora era un chico que no le importaba los sentimientos de las personas, aunque tampoco las comprendía, solo tenía un propósito en cualquier cosa; hacer su trabajo.

Ulquiorra es un estudiante de intercambio, hoy sería su primer día en el instituto Karakura, no mostraba ni una pizca de interés, ya que, como todos los años, sería lo mismo.

Llegó a las puertas del instituto, dirigió su vista para allá, encontrándose con un instituto enorme, la decoración era muy linda, lo cual se podía apreciar de lejos

_Ulquiorra- la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigiéndole la vista que, desde siempre, no mostraba ni un sentimiento- compórtate-

Ulquiorra bajó del auto, sacando su mochila donde llevaba los útiles, no necesitó despedirse ya que siempre se iba sin decir un adiós a aquella mujer, aquella que le desgració la vida y la que tenía la culpa de todo.

La madre tampoco esperó una contestación, al bajar Ulquiorra, ella arrancó el auto y se fue directo a su trabajo

Ulquiorra caminó buscando donde podría estar la oficina del rector, ante las miradas curiosas de varias personas, él caminó sin hacerles el menor caso, cuando por fin llegó a la oficina

Entró sin tocar, dando un sobresalto al rector, pero se compuso rápidamente

_Ulquiorra, supongo- Ulquiorra asintió- bien, como eres nuevo, una alumna te ayudará a conocer el lugar- una chica apareció detrás del rector, con una expresión seria y con el uniforme puesto- ahora lárguense, que tengo que hacer cosas-

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina, nadie hablaba, hasta que la chica rompió el silencio

_ me llamo Tatsuki, ¿y tu?- le dijo la chica viéndolo de reojo mientras caminaban

_ Ulquiorra- era obvio que era de pocas palabras

_ te daré un mapa- le dijo Tatsuki- tengo cosas que hacer y no podré llevarte a conocer todo-

Ulquiorra solo asintió, ella le entregó un papel donde decía todo sobre el instituto y luego se fue, dejando a Ulquiorra solo, cuando sintió como alguien se chocaba con él

_joder- decía el chico que se había chocado con él- disculpa-

_no importa- Ulquiorra no le dio importancia al chico que se había chocado con él, tenía mejores cosas que hacer

_me llamo Ichigo- le dijo el chico mirándolo con una ceja alzada

_ Ulquiorra Cyfer- no quitó sus ojos del mapa

_¿en qué salón vas?- le preguntó Ichigo

_ no te incumbe-

Ichigo gruño, ése sujeto era insoportable- como quieras- sin más que decir, ambos comensaron a caminar

Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de esto- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?-

_por aquí es donde está mi salón- le dijo Ichigo con los ojos cerrados, por casualidades del destino, se chocó con alguien- ¡maldita sea!, ¡¿Por qué mierda nadie se fija por donde camina?!, ¡ya van cuatro en este día!-

Con la que había chocado se levantó furiosa- ¡¿pero que cosas dices?!, ¡tu fuiste el que no se fijó por donde camina!-

_¡no me eches la culpa de que te chocaste, enana!- Ichigo colocó su mano en la cabeza de la chica, haciendo notar su tamaño

_¡no me digas así, "fresita"!- le dijo la chica furiosa

Ambos jóvenes poseían una mirada desafiante, cuando se dieron cuenta de la otra presencia

_¿quien es?- le preguntó con curiosidad

_ah, él es Ulquiorra Cyfer- le dijo Ichigo firme

_ ¡¿Qué?!- gritó y por poco Ichigo se queda sordo por tan semejante grito- ¿de la dinastía Cyfer?-

Ichigo la miró confundido, ¿de que diablos hablaba?

_ si- le dijo Ulquiorra, ésta vez dirigió la vista hacia Rukia, quien lo veía asombrada

_me llamo Rukia Kuchiki, es todo un honor- Rukia hizo una reverencia- soy de la dinastía Kuchiki, espero nos llevemos bien-

_¿pero que cosas dices, niñata?- le dijo Ichigo, quien recibió un golpe de inmediato- ¡que diablos…-

_ ¡compórtate!- le gritó Rukia- estás frente al líder de la dinastía Cyfer, uno de los más importantes de toda la ciudad-

Ichigo alzó una ceja, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba

_¿dinastía?- le preguntó Ichigo

_siempre supe que eras un tonto, ¡pero nunca creí que fueras un experto!-

_¡¿Quién te crees, enana?!, ¡nadie me dice tonto!-

_¡yo!, Rukia Kuchiki-

_¿hablas de la chica que le gusta un tonto conejo?-

_¡Chapy no es un tonto!, ¡tú sí!-

_¡joder, que no soy un tonto!-

_¡hola kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!- un chica con cabellera larga, color naranja, delagada, llegó corriendo hacia ellos

_ah, hola Inoue- le respondió Ichigo

_¿quién es él?- preguntó con curiosidad Orihime refiriéndose a Ulquiorra

_ Ulquiorra - le dijo viéndola de reojo, mientras observaba el mapa

_ Cyfer-kun, un gusto- le dijo Orihime

_te equivocas mujer, es Ulquiorra, solo eso- era increíble que esa mujer se refiriera a él así, él que era de una poderosa y prestigiosa dinastía

Orihime rió, luego dirigió la mirada hacia él- Ulquiorra-kun-

Definitivamente, para Ulquiorra, iba a ser un año muy largo.

Continuará…

See, muy corto, espero sus comentarios n.n

¿Merece tomatazos?

Dejen review, :D

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
